Dear Ass
by StoriesbyBella
Summary: Hermione, is attempting to heal from her recently bad break up, and only feels bitterness and cruelty in her heart now, for her former lover, but she some how, still feels love for this stupid man. Diary format, drabble, no plot at all. Just thoughts and letters to her former lover on her current feelings for him...
1. PS I'm still not over you

_**(Hello, lovies! I'm back with a new something. This practice, at angst and such... This more a exercise than a story... But, still read and review it, please... You kind have to give it a chance. It is just a bit different. I'm starting to work up to Dramione... And, I would like to do it well. So, here is my first shot at it. I'm nervous posting this... There will be chappies every now and then. So, enjoy...)**_

* * *

_****_**P.S. I'm still not over you...  
**

* * *

Dear Asshole,  
What's up?  
We haven't talked in a while. But, you've been on my mind. And the thought of you made me smile. There is so much shit to say, but no words come to mind that are worth the time. I could put it in a letter, and still the words aren't worth the effort.  
Sometimes, I wish I could press rewind and rewrite our fucked up ending.  
I don't really want to be reminded of you, but there is no forgetting you. I'm not really sure, how I'm making it without you. I can't help it, I just can't forget how you held me; when, I lost him. Excuse me, I don't mean to dwell in the past. But, there are a lot of feelings that remain since I left. I guess, I never really got over you. And, now I'm just chasing you. I can't away from it. Every song is a reminder or all our old notes. Sitting here now, I still feel the same about you. Where is that place and time? To fix every harsh word. And, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I've always loved you.  
Did you know that I still have that damn shirt or your damn hat? I'm just not strong enough, to give them up. I can't forget the fact that you felt like home. No matter how much I want to. I just can't...  
I guess there are things a girl can never forget. There is no way to fix us, and yet I still have hope you'll come after me.  
I just wanted you to know that there is still love there.

* * *

_**Read, Review, Fallow, Favor, and PM me if you wish...**_**_ Working on a new chappie for Best Friends & Lovers... Will be up soon! I promise...  
_**

**_Lots of love and joy from me to you... Have a good, rest of your week!  
_**

**_Bela.  
_**

**_P.S. Te amo mi hermosa hermana Emelita.  
_**


	2. I feel Unpretty

**Unpretty**

* * *

Dear Asshole,

Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me hate you. I just can't seem to find how to get you out of my life. And, that makes life fucking suck. I can't walk around without having you with me, not literally. But, I hear your words in my head every time I look in mirror. I hear the unkind words and the imperfections you found in my looks and in everything I did. I once felt pretty and that I was an alright person, with some trust issues. However, all I see now is what you said you saw in me. It makes me wonder about my worth and that is something I haven't questioned in a long time. The people who knew before this called me one, strong bitch. I would have agreed with them, then. But, now I only see a frightening sight and it is one only a few people have seen. I once promised myself when, I was a little girl that I would never let anyone see me that way again. I promised myself that I would rise and be strong, no matter what. I would destroy everything in my life, before I let myself be dismantled by a man. I promised myself that, I would never be her. I promised myself many things. And, I've only kept a few of them. And, that is not what bothers me. I just wish, I never let you affect me so much. That, I could have walked way; instead of having to be dragged out fighting and bleeding. Enough has been said on my end. It is time to take back my power and remember the woman I am. And, that I have endured some crazy, fucked up shit. You will not make me doubt my own strength and worth again, you worthless prick...

* * *

_**Read, Review, Fallow, Favor, and PM me if you wish...**_**_ Working on a new chappie for Best Friends & Lovers... Will be up soon! I promise...  
_**

**_Lots of love and joy from me to you... Have a good, rest of your week!  
_**

**_Bela._**


End file.
